


Hak has a Tumblr and Jae-ha is Concerned

by dogbearmouse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Gen, NSFWish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbearmouse/pseuds/dogbearmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Job hunting has not gone well for Jae-ha. In a last-ditch effort to see if he got the job he applied for, Jae-ha finds something unexpected on Hak’s computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hak has a Tumblr and Jae-ha is Concerned

It all started because Jae-ha needed to check his email. Jae-ha had been waiting for days to get a response from a potential employer. If Jae-ha didn't get this job he didn't know what he would do. So he was frantically checking his email whenever he could. This quickly became a problem because Jae-ha can barely afford the rent on his apartment, and affording Wi-Fi was out of the question. So that meant he had to borrow phones and computers from his friends to see if he was finally employed. 

It had been two weeks since the interview and Jae-ha was starting to lose hope. He decided to go over to Yona’s apartment and say goodbye to his neighbor. The rent was due in two days and it did not look like he was going to get a job any time soon. 

Hak opened the door before Jae-ha even knocked 

“Hak?” Jae-ha asked. 

“Yeah? What are you doing here?” Hak asked Jae-ha. 

“I'm here to see Yona,” Jae-ha replied. 

Hak narrowed his eyes at Jae-ha. Hak was Yona’s roommate and he never trusted Jae-ha alone with Yona. Jae-ha could not help that. There was just something so funny about seeing the look on Hak’s face when he flirted with Yona. 

“Don't do anything stupid Droopy-Eyes,” Hak said. 

“I won't,” Jae-ha replied. 

Jae-ha stepped aside to let Hak leave the apartment. Once Hak was out of the doorway Jae-ha walked in. 

“Yona dear!” Jae-ha called. 

“Jae-ha!” Yona yelled back. Yona rushed out of a different room to greet Jae-ha. 

“Did you get the job?” She asked him. 

“I haven't checked recently,” Jae-ha said. 

“We'll go check now then!” Yona said. She started to push Jae-ha in the direction of Hak’s room. 

“Yona, it's okay. It's not going to happen,” Jae-ha told her. 

“Jae-ha. You can't give up. Maybe it's just taking them a while to realize how much they need you,” Yona said. 

Jae-ha did not blame Yona for thinking the job was still available, he had too at first. But he was one of the only applicants. Realistically there was no way he had the job, they would have said something by now. 

But Yona still was not taking no for an answer. She grabbed Jae-ha’s arm and dragged him into Hak’s room. 

“Yona why aren't we using your laptop?” Jae-ha asked. 

“Yoon is using it. Now go and check your email Jae-ha,” Yona replied. 

“Alright, I'll check my email,” Jae-ha said. 

Yona smiled and opened her mouth to say something when her cellphone rang from the other room. 

“I'll be right back!” Yona said. She ran out of the room and the door slowly closed behind her. 

Jae-ha stood in the middle of Hak’s room and stared at the desk where Hak’s laptop was. As much as Jae-ha wanted to look around, he just wanted to get the rejection over with. He walked over to the desk, sat down, and moved the mouse to see if the laptop was actually on. 

It was and it was already on the Internet. 

On tumblr. 

Hak did not seem like the type of guy who would have a tumblr. But here was an open tumblr tab in front of Jae-ha right on Hak’s laptop.

Jae-ha opened a new tab and signed onto his email account. When the page finished loading, Jae-ha saw that he had no new messages. 

“Well. That's that,” Jae-ha said. 

Jae-ha signed out of his email account. Then he saw the tumblr tab had an update on it. He was tempted to open the tab and see what Hak’s blogged about. But he couldn't do that. That would be rude. 

The tab updated again, and Jae-ha gave in. He ignored the email – and his instincts – opened the tumblr tab. 

And saw a black and white gif of people having sex. 

What?

Was this really Hak’s tumblr? Or was Hak hacked? Jae-ha was a little bit worried. He scrolled down the page and saw more black and white sex gifs. 

He moved the cursor over the icon that would lead to Hak’s blog and opened it in a new tab. Jae-ha didn't want Hak to know that he was snooping. 

The page was strange, and nothing like the Hak that Jae-ha was familiar with. 

The blog’s title was in blocky gray letters that said “Lonely Loveless Boy.” Which was extremely depressing and something that Jae-ha could never imagine Hak writing. With a title like that, Jae-ha knew it was only going to get worse. 

The background was of a misty forest. And on the page there were more black and white gifs of people engaging in various sexual acts. But there were only a few of them. Most of the page was full of quotes tagged with things like “relatable,” “love,” and “sad.” 

One of the quotes was that depressing one about the loving the rain but using an umbrella as a metaphor for love that people insist was said by Shakespeare. There were dozens of other quotes like it. As he looked closer Jae-ha realized that the entire page was filled with quotes relating to love. And black and white sex gifs. 

But the real kicker was the sidebar. 

There was a picture and a block of text that was probably the blog description. At this point Jae-ha had seen enough to get the picture, but he was still curious. 

The picture was of a box of spilled conversation hearts. Jae-ha was there when that picture was taken. It was Valentine’s Day and Ao had knocked over a box of conversation hearts in an attempt to steal one. It was funny then, but on this blog it just looked sad. 

The blog description turned out not to be a description at all. It was a quote. But it was not a quote that Jae-ha had ever heard before. 

It read, “Your love is like a vampire, draining my blood and leaving an empty shell behind.” 

There was a link at the end of the quote that said “my writing.” 

Jae-ha did not have to follow the link to know that it was full of depressing poetry. 

That was when it really hit Jae-ha what he was seeing. Hak ran a tumblr full of black and white sex gifs and depressing poetry. Hak wrote depressing poetry and no one knew about it. 

With this new revelation Jae-ha felt uncomfortable. He was intruding in Hak’s space and he needed to get out. Jae-ha closed the page on Hak’s blog and put the screensaver on. He pushed the chair away from the desk and walked away. 

Jae-ha was going to walk away and pretend that he never saw Hak’s tumblr. No one was going to know about his snooping. He was just going to have to say that he kept checking his email because he was hoping for the job. 

Now Jae-ha just had to find a way to tell Yona that he had to move and then he would never have to think about Hak’s tumblr again.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can all see, I have never applied for a job before so I have no idea if a potential employer would do this or not. This is also posted on tumblr.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that this is a crack fic in the tags. I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
